The Time the Cheese Fries Went Bad
by Two High Hobbits
Summary: This is some annonymous story about LOTR i wrote over the phone with my friend. Ummm... its really stupid but funny! It's really pointless but you should read it anyway!!!!! *Completed*
1. LARYNGITIS!

The Time the Cheese fries went bad  
  
A/N: I do not own any of the LOTR characters but that will not keep me from trying!!! If any one sees them on Ebay.. Let me know!!!!  
  
Ch. 1  
  
One day Legolas awoke to the sound of dripping. He looked around to see Sam contently eating Fondue. "This is weird. What does Fondue have to do with Dripping?" Legolas asked Sam. Sam tried to open his mouth but the fondue had sealed it shut. Legolas seemed to be hurt by the silence of the hobbit. He burst out into tears and cried, "Why doesn't any body care about me!!!!!" then he ran away. Aragorn heard and went to Sam. "Did you hurt my special friend?" Sam made yet another attempt to speak but failed yet again. "Oh my God!" shouted Aragorn with overly dramatic concern, "Sam has laryngitis! We must save him!" Sam began violently shaking his as is to say his mouth sealed shut with fondue. "Nay! Do not speak little one! I will go find a cure!" The he ran away. They never saw him again.  
  
~~~~~To be Continued~~~~~ 


	2. The Democracy

The Time Cheese fries went bad Ch. 2  
  
~~~~~5 months later~~~~~  
  
The remaining members of the fellowship, who was everyone except Aragorn, Boromir and a some guy named Bob, were contently eating Corn dogs. But Legolas was eating a Boca burger because he was a vegetarian. Then Gandalf ran in and shouted, "Guess what everybody????? The ring has been destroyed!" Everyone was happy for about a minute, then they went back to eating food. Then some anonymous man ran in and shouted "But what happened to the king?!?!?!?" He asked. "He ran away 5 months ago looking for a cure for laryngitis." Said Gimli matter of factly. He was wearing nothing but a loincloth. "Ohhhh! So that's were he went." Said the rest of the fellowship who just assumed he was using the bathroom. "Why not make Gondor a democracy?" Merry suggested. "Ok. Let's vote! Who votes for me?!?!?!" Legolas said. One person raised their hand. "Yea! I win!" And everyone went along with it. "Can I be your first Lady?" asked Gimli. "Sure why not." And they were happily married.  
  
The End 


	3. Epilogue

The Time Cheese Fries went Bad Epilogue  
  
What Happened to the Fellowship 5 years later  
  
Legolas- was impeached and a ham sandwich took office.  
  
Gimli- moved to Switzerland and divorced Legolas. He is now happily married to a sheep.  
  
Aragorn- was eaten by wolves and the body was uncovered three years later.  
  
Gandalf- opened a dancing school for elegant young ladies.  
  
Merry- became a Spanish translator and currently works for the ham sandwich who rules Rivendell.  
  
Pippin- became the creator of a successful line of deodorant.  
  
Frodo- died and went to hell AKA where the woodbine twineth.  
  
Sam- married the Pony, bill ferny. They now have four children and Sam is currently carrying a fifth.  
  
Elrond- became a Broadway actor and currently is in Cats as Rum tum tiger.  
  
Arwen- Became a fashion designer. Her new line on 100% soda can made bras are now available at a store near you.  
  
Galadriel- Became a pig farmer.  
  
Celeborn- converted to Judaism.  
  
Haldir- Currently writes the books for dummies.  
  
Tom Bombadil- Became a professional pole dancer.  
  
Goldberry- became a successful lawyer.  
  
Farmer Maggot- became the president of the Dum-Dum lollipop inc.  
  
Elladan & Elrohir- were voted teen people's twins of the year. They started their own show with Oprah, called Twin Talk and Oprah. They are currently dating Mary Kate and Ashley.  
  
Feanor- was reincarnated into a 12 year old girl who lives in a New York City suburb.  
  
Thranduil- overshadowed by the success of his son is currently in exile.  
  
Bilbo- died and joined Frodo where the woodbine twineth.  
  
Eowyn & Faramir- are currently in a threesome with Elton John.  
  
Eomer- currently resides in the psychiatric wing of Saint John's hospital. The last time the author talked to him he was going on and on about the squid on the ceiling.  
  
Sauron- came back to life and is now a successful interior designer and is currently dating Nicole Kidman.  
  
Glorfindel- became Amish.  
  
Sarumaun- joined Bilbo and Frodo where the woodbine twineth.  
  
Barliman Butterbur- realized he was Goth. He is currently on the Trim Spa plan. 


End file.
